A Thoughtful Present
by Kirinenko
Summary: Es Navidad. Y con la Navidad, viene la tradición de intercambiar regalos. Ligero NxN TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: ShironoOkami

ID: 2035677

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un soplo de aire blanco.

Un soplo, mezclándose con los copos de nieve, cayendo suavemente.

Takashi levantó la cabeza, mirando las oscuras nubes arriba. Su mirada siguió una mancha blanca tras otra, aterrizando en el suelo delante de él. Las luces colgando de varios árboles, arbustos y postes de luz le bañaban con un suave resplandor amarillo, mejorando su aspecto ya etéreo. Entonces, los labios de Takashi se cerraron en una sonrisa casi invisible, y se detuvo a medio andar, observando completamente el escenario a su alrededor.

"¿Qué estás mirando tan distraídamente, Natsume?" Madara, contoneándose a su lado, con el final de un bastón de caramelo asomando por un lado de su boca.

"Nyanko-sensei…" Takashi reconoció al Maneki Neko "No, nada"

"Humph" anduvo con paso pesado hacia adelante, dejando huellas de gato en la fina capa de nieve debajo de él.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Takashi se hizo un poco más grande mientras seguía a Madara de vuelta a casa. Shigeru había puesto un pequeño y sencillo árbol de Navidad en la sala de estar justo el día anterior. Touko y Takashi ayudaron con las decoraciones, pasando prácticamente todo el día sacando viejas cajas de bolas de Navidad, luces e incluso un oropel de plata olvidado hace tiempo para colocar en el árbol. Madara se conformó con el honor de colocar la estrella en lo alto. Al final, Shigeru comentó que había acabado con un árbol más que adorable.

Era hermoso, eso fue lo que pensó Takashi.

"¡Estoy en casa!" dijo, quitándose los zapatos mojados y andando con pasos ligeros hacia el comedor.

Estuvo a punto de tirar la bolsa de plástico que sostenía cuando vio una mata de pelo amarillo ocre conocida y unos ojos rojizos humeantes en la mesa del comedor. A su izquierda, Madara en un estado de sorpresa similar, el bastón de caramelo colgando precariamente de su boca abierta. Ese hombre estaba conversando con Touko, haciéndola reír suavemente con sus diversas respuestas. Touko se levantó de su asiento, con un aire de simpatía rodeándola. Madara fue el primero en recuperarse.

"¿Qué?" se erizó "¿Qué hace este tipo sombrío a – mph!"

Takashi se había abalanzado hacia abaja para coger al gran 'gato' y colocó una mano firmemente enfrente de la boca de Madara. El resto de palabras quedaron ahogadas rápidamente.

"¡Takashi-kun, bienvenido a casa! Oh, querido" se acercó a él "¿Nyankichi está bien? Parece que tiene problemas para respirar" un ceño fruncido invadió su rostro al escuchar la dificultosa respiración.

"¡Cállate, Nyanko-sensei!" susurró con urgencia, agradeciendo que Touko no alcanzase a escuchar las palabras anteriores "T-Touko-san. Nyanko-sensei está bien. Solo acaba de sufrir una indigestión" sus ojos se deslizaron hacia el hombre que estaba en ese momento bebiendo té, curioso.

"Oh, ya veo" Touko cogió la bolsa de Takashi, inclinándose para susurrarle "¡No me dijiste que vendría un amigo! Podríamos haber conseguido cuatro dulces y pedirle que se uniese a tomar el té con nosotros" le advirtió en voz baja, pero no sin amabilidad.

"Hola, Natsume" saludó el famoso Natori Shuuichi con una cálida sonrisa, apareciendo unos brillos a su alrededor.

"Hola, Natori-san" respondió Takashi, mirando con recelo las rosas rojas que habían comenzado a aparecer también "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Solo me estaba preguntando si querrías ir a otro viaje a las aguas termales conmigo"

Takashi alzó una delicada ceja "¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?"

"¡Jaja! Eres peor que mi manager, Natsume. Solo estaba bromeando" se rio el actor, apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano.

"¿Quieres un poco más de té?" Touko, quien acababa de poner los pasteles en el frigorífico, regresó con un vaso de agua.

"Ah, lo siento por las molestias, Touko-san. Déjame –" Takashi dio un paso hacia ella.

"No seas tonto, Takashi-kun" dijo Touko con un tono de no decir tonterías "No es ningún problema en absoluto"

"La verdad es que está todo bien, señora" Shuuichi se puso en pie, mirando su reloj "Ya casi es hora de que me vaya, de todos modos"

"¿Es así?" Touko se limpió las manos en el delantal antes de ponerla sobre su mejilla "¿Qué estoy diciendo? Por supuesto. Estoy segura de que tienes una o dos citas planeadas para hoy. Es la víspera de Navidad, después de todo" le sonrió.

"En realidad no…" Shuuichi se rio un poco, con tristeza "A menudos paso las navidades con nada menos que conmigo mismo"

 _¿Eh?_ Takashi le miró. Shuuichi continuó la conversación, ajeno a la búsqueda de los ojos verdes.

"Solo pensé en pasar por aquí ya que estaba cerca. Espero no haber causado ningún tipo de cambio de planes" Shuuichi bajó la cabeza con respeto.

"No, no" Touko negó con la cabeza "Navidad es una fecha sencilla para nosotros"

Takashi observó todo el intercambio, una sonrisa tirando de sus labios cada vez más.

"Ya veo. Entonces, me voy yendo" Shuuichi se puso su sombrero negro y su abrigo "Que tenga un buen día, señora. Y Feliz Navidad"

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, con Takashi caminando unos pasos tras él. Madara se había liberado del agarre de Takashi y rápidamente había vuelto a la cocina, probablemente para ver que comida de temática navideña podía comerse. Los suaves movimientos de Touko podían escucharse por encima del sonido del agua del grifo corriendo mientras lavaba las tazas que habían usado antes.

"¿Hiiragi no está contigo?" La voz de Takashi era baja, señalando que no sentía su presencia.

"No" Shuuichi empezó a atarse los cordones de los zapatos "Está haciendo algo de investigación para mí. Hay una pueblo más al norte que… Bueno, que necesita ayuda" Mientras se erguía, alzó un dedo "Y no, no voy a decirte nada más porque no quiero que te involucres"

"¡Pero –!" empezó Takashi.

Shuuichi habló con reproche "Natsume"

Takashi se tragó el aluvión de preguntas que quería hacer y, en su lugar, optó por otra "¿Todavía tienes ese tipo de trabajo en la víspera de Navidad?"

Fue solo entonces que el joven notó los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos del actor.

"Más o menos me forzaron a ello" exhaló Shuuichi lentamente, obviamente preocupado por otros pensamientos.

"Oh" dijo Takashi, a falta de algo mejor que decir.

"Pero suficiente de eso. Es Navidad – no deberías estar pensando en esas cosas" Shuuichi acarició la cabeza de Takashi con cariño, antes de pasar a acariciar su mejilla suavemente, manteniendo su palma pegada a esta unos segundos antes de dejarla caer "Hablando de eso, tengo algo para ti"

"¿Eh?"

El actor – exorcista reveló una pequeña caja de terciopelo que era de color cobalto, del tipo que normalmente se ve en las películas (juego de palabras no intencionado) que tienen anillos de diamantes dentro y se lo ofreció al muchacho.

"Feliz Navidad, Natsume"

Takashi parpadeó dos veces seguidas antes de cogerla con un entrecortado y más bien tímido 'gracias'. Su pecho se sentía cálido, muy cálido mientras sentía la suave textura del suave terciopelo en sus manos. También tenía un suave color rojizo en las mejillas, que venía con la alegría de recibir algo de alguien. Estaría mintiendo si dijese que no estaba feliz. Shigeru y Touko fueron los primeros, entre todas las familias con las que había estado, que le dieron regalos de cumpleaños y de Navidad. Cosas sencillas – como un libro o una bufanda. No obstante, le llenaban de alegría. También, después de conocer a Kaname y Tooru, la chica había sugerido hacer un intercambio de regalos todos los años por Navidad, empezando por desde el año anterior. Nishimura, Kitamoto e incluso Sasada no dudaron en conseguirle alguna cosilla a Takashi.

Gracias a eso, había muchas más cajas envueltas bajo el árbol que cuando había llegado.

Aun sin estar acostumbrado a la idea, Takashi lenta y torpemente aceptaba cada regalo y procedía a devolver el favor a todos y cada uno de ellos. Entonces, descubrió que el comprar regalos era un proceso muy agotador y difícil. Además del hecho de que tenía una pequeña idea de lo que conseguir para todos excepto, quizás, Touko y Shigeru.

Con un ligero movimiento de su mano, Shuuichi aprovecho ese momento para salir, sacando a Takashi de entre sus pensamientos. La marca en forma de lagartija se movió por su mano alzada, como si estuviese también despidiéndose de Takashi.

"¡Vaya, vaya!" se acercó Touko a él para molestarle "Eso ciertamente parece caro. Aunque vas a tener que esperar hasta mañana para abrirlo. Vamos, déjame ponerlo bajo el árbol por ti"

"Gracias" Takashi le pasó la caja, viendo como la ponía encima de otro paquete de papel colorido.

"Tu amigo es realmente bueno. ¡Incluso nos trajo recuerdos de la ciudad!" dio un pequeño saltito "¡Plátanos de Tokyo! Solamente se venden en el centro de la ciudad, ¿sabes? Soy una gran fan de estos. Y creo que Nyankichi se ha convertido en uno también"

Takashi regresó a su habitación, sentándose frente a su escritorio. Había un libro frente a él, colocado al lado del Libro de los Amigos. Era un libro de cuentos que había recibido de Shigeru el año pasado. Pero de alguna manera, no podía realmente concentrarse. _Natori-san… siempre había estado solo durante Navidades._ Puso la cabeza sobre el libro, jugueteando con el borde de una página. _¿Se sentía solo? Hiiragi no estaba con él así que eso significaba que también estaría solo este año… ¿Se sentiría solo?_

Takashi suspiró, sin saber a dónde estaba yendo con esta línea de pensamientos "Me pregunto qué me dio Natori-san…" se sentó, cerrando el libro que había intentado leer.

"¿Quién sabe?" Madara, quién había estado cenando en un cojín tras él, habló a través de su boca llena de pan y crema de pudding "Pero si fuese un anillo, pronto serías su esposa, ¿verdad?" añadió con una risita.

"… ¿Qué?" Takashi se quedó inexpresivo.

"¿Los humanos no hacen normalmente eso?" el gato agitó la cuchara plateada con aire académico.

"Tengo serias dudas de que Natori-san estuviese proponiéndoseme" replicó Takashi, ni siquiera un poco divertido "Pero…probablemente debería conseguirle algo ahora, ¿no?"

"¿Para qué?" resopló Madara, poniéndose de pie "No te molestes. Quizás ni siquiera esté aquí mañana"

"Oh, sí" los hombros de Takashi cayeron ligeramente, derrotado "y no sé dónde vive así que no puedo dárselo o enviárselo por correo…"

"¿Ves? ¿Qué te dije? Es tan problemático"

"Pero, aun así… siempre puedo dárselo la próxima vez que le vea" Takashi empezó a rascar la zona de detrás de las orejas de Madara, provocando que ronronease "La intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no?"

"No está bien" Takashi dejó salir un suspiro extremadamente largo y cansado, caminando hacia afuera de la tienda por enésima vez "No sé qué regalarle"

"Geez, arrastrándome por ahí tan temprano en la mañana" se quejó Madara, claramente infeliz y medio dormido "¿Por qué no le consigues algo el día anterior?" espetó.

"Porque me podía decidir entonces" Takashi miró a su guardaespaldas "Y _alguien_ me mantuvo ocupado todo el día de ayer"

"¡Hey! ¡Estaba buscando un sake extremadamente delicioso que solamente aparece una vez al año, después del solsticio de invierno! ¡Simplemente no sabes cómo apreciar tales majares refinados!"

"¡Solo eres un borracho, Sensei!"

No era de ninguna ayuda que los regalos con algo de potencial estuviesen fuera del alcance de Takashi. ¿Alguien compraría una botella de 100ml de colonia por 22,000 yenes? ¿O una cartera por 30,000 yenes? Esos precios eran suficientes para hacer que a casi cualquier persona le diese una parada cardíaca y saliese corriendo de la tienda (no solo Takashi). Y si eso no fuera suficiente, los vendedores estaba en cada esquina de la tienda, mostrándole sonrisas de un millón de dólares cuando sabía que mentalmente estaban esperando que gastase alrededor de la misma cantidad.

Era un negocio estresante.

 _Incluso así,_ pensó Takashi, _como un actor, debería ser capaz de conseguir cualquier cosas que quisiese. Lo cual hace que sea aún más difícil…_ prácticamente podía sentir la llama de la esperanza, y su fuerza de voluntad, disminuyendo por segundos.

"¡Natsume, Natsume!" Madara casi dejó sordo a Takashi cuando le gritó desde su ventajoso punto de vista en el hombro de Takashi (lo cual quiere decir que su boca estaba a centímetros de la oreja izquierda de Takashi) "¡Tiene calamar con sabor a caramelo! ¡Calamar a la plancha con sabor a – te lo puedes creer!" su pata se agitaba salvajemente en el aire "¡Consígueme uno!"

"Sensei" Takashi le miró del modo más exasperado que pudo mostrar "Se supone que deberías estar ayudándome, ¿sabes?"

"¡Idiota! ¿A quién le importa ese actor de tres al cuarto?" Madara se sacudió mientras veía que la cola se extendía mucho más "Mas importante, ¡rápido y cómpramelo! ¡Rápido! ¡Se van a acabar!"

"Este va a ser tu regalo de Navidad, entonces" refunfuñó Takashi, sacando su cartera "Mejor que lo disfrutes"

El reloj principal del centro comercial tenía ambas manecillas en las doce. Había estado allí desde las diez. Y Takashi todavía no había encontrado lo que estaba buscando. Uf, ni siquiera sabía exactamente lo que tenía que buscar.

"¿Dónde diablos fue Sensei…?" murmuro Takashi mientras observaba a través de la multitud de personas.

Y para colmo de males, Madara no estaba por ningún lugar a la vista.

En medio de la búsqueda de un gato gordo y blanco, se encontró con otros. Sonriendo, avanzó por el camino hacia ellos, abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

"¡Taki! ¡Takuma!"

Ambos se giraron al oír sus nombres, sosteniendo unas bebidas, con los ojos ampliamente abiertos. La sorpresa se reflejaba claramente en sus rostros.

"¿Natsume?" Kaname fue el primero en responder "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Yo podría preguntaros lo mismo" la expresión de Takashi pasó a desconcierto "Pensaba que ambos teníais planes para Navidad"

Sus hombros se tensaron mientras Takashi se iba retractando, dejando un silencio un tanto incómodo establecerse entre los tres. Un cierto recuerdo apareció antes los ojos de Takashi. Fue justo antes de las vacaciones de fin de año…

" _Navidad es un hermoso de día de fiesta, ¿verdad?" Tooru se echó hacia atrás, disfrutando del viento frío que le revolvía el pelo "Realmente disfruto del don de dar"_

" _Si, lo es" acordó Takashi desde su derecha "Parece que todos estás ocupados en esta época del año"_

" _Hablando de eso, ustedes pasaran todo el día con su familia, ¿verdad?" Kaname estaba enfrente de ellos, disfrutando de la calidez de su bebida en lata._

 _Familia._

" _Si…" había un cierto brillo en Takashi, especialmente en sus ojos "Si, lo estaré. ¿Qué hay de vosotros?"_

" _¿E-Eh?" el rostro de Tooru se coloreó "¿Nosotros? Bueno, yo…" esquivó la mirada interrogante de Natsume, colocándose nerviosamente un mechón de pelo tras la oreja "Supongo que estaré ocupada"_

 _No es que Kaname fuese mucho mejor, está claro. Sus mejillas, aunque ya enrojecidas por el frio, parecían haberse enrojecido más mientras se frotaba la nuca igual (sino más) nervioso "Seguramente esté ocupado también"_

Se quedó mirando, primero hacia Kaname y después hacia Tooru. Mientras procesaba el descubrimiento con el 'todo encajando', Madara intervino, sacándolo del mismo.

"Eres tan lento como siempre, Natsume" Madara negó con la cabeza, sin poder hacer nada "¿No es obvio? ¡Están en una cita!"

"Cita" hizo eco Takashi, atontado.

"Cita" repitió Madara, esperando sobre el hombro del muchacho, sintiéndose muy más complacido con él mismo.

Tanto Tooru como Kaname se inquietaron. Tooru, para alivio total de Madara, estaba demasiado avergonzada para ir corriendo hacia él cuando apareció en escena. Tooru empezó a morderse el labio inferior mientras el rubor de Kaname crecía cada vez más. Prácticamente podías ver al guardaespaldas alzando una ceja imaginaria ante los dos nerviosos, con una patada alzada frente a él por si acaso… Solo por si acaso…

"¡Lo siento, Natsume-kun!" soltó Tooru, haciendo instintivamente una reverencia "Realmente no queríamos escondértelo"

Ahora, Takashi era el que estaba simplemente confundid "¿Eh?"

"Si, lo siento por eso, amigo" el rubor de Kaname retrocedió mientras adoptaba un tono más serio "Queríamos decírtelo pero no estábamos seguros de cómo hacerlo"

"Ah, no" sonrió Takashi "Está bien. No os preocupéis por eso. Pero no puedo decir que no esté sorprendido" dejó salir una extraña sonrisa mientras veía a los dos ponerse nerviosos de nuevo.

Sin embargo, Takashi estaba aliviado. La incomodidad se había disipado. Y esto no quería decir que fuese a perderlos a los dos. Todavía eran sus amigos. Madara, por otro lado, puso mala cara. Su diversión había durado poco.

"¿Estás aquí con Touko-san y Shigeru-san?" preguntó Tooru, volviendo a su estado normal.

"No. En realidad estoy aquí para conseguir algo para Natori-san" Takashi contempló el problema antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado "Pero no he tenido éxito del todo"

Al oír el nombre, los ojos de Kaname se estrecharon ligeramente con sospecha.

"¿Natori-san? ¿Cómo Natori Shuuichi, el actor?" su voz había perdido algo de su calidez anterior.

"¡Oh, lo recuerdo! Estaba de pie en frente del instituto una vez, ¿verdad? Algunas chicas estaban realmente emocionadas" recordó Tooru.

"¿Tanuma?" Takashi se giró hacia su amigo, curioso.

"Nah, es sólo… ¿Cómo decirlo?" Kaname acariciaba su barbilla "Es sólo que no confío en él. Es como si siempre tuviese una agenda oculta, ¿sabes? Deberías ser cuidadoso" Tanuma se encogió de hombros, deslizando las manos en sus bolsillos.

"Oh~" Madara le lanzó una mirada evaluadora de nuevo al adolescente del cabello oscuro "Pareces un poco más inteligente esta vez, chico. Te concedo eso"

"¡Nyanko-sensei!" regaño Takashi antes de reírse ligeramente ante la imagen que obtuvo por las palabras de Kaname. De alguna manera, Natori Shuuichi con un parche en el ojo, una sombrilla y el pelo largo sin suficiente gel "Puede parecerlo" las comisuras de la boca de Takashi se alzaron un poco "pero no es el tipo de persona que es deliberadamente cruel"

 _Probablemente tenía sus razones._ Pensó Takashi, recordando la primera vez que había visto al exorcista trabajar. _Pero no es como ellos… el clan Matoba._ Takashi apretó los puños, poniéndose sus nudillos blancos. _No es como ellos._

"Ya veo…" dijo Tooru lentamente, escuchando cada palabra "¿Está aquí por Navidades?"

"Se pasó ayer pero no sé si todavía está por aquí" Takashi sonaba un poco melancólico "Pero parecer que tendré que volver con las manos vacías. Shigeru-san y Touko-san me están esperando para almorzar"

"Está bien, nos vemos luego entonces" Kaname golpeó los puños con Takashi.

"¡Nos vemos, Natsume-kun!" sonrió Tooru, despidiéndose "¡Adiós, gatito! ¡Te pillaré la próxima vez!" un destillo malicioso apareció en sus ojos.

"¿Nyuh?"… una expresión de absoluto terror se quedó pintada en la cara de Madara.

La pareja recién descubierta se alejó, cada uno perdido en su propio mundo.

"¿Sabes? Nunca supe que Natsume-kun podía tener ese tipo de expresión en su cara"

"Si, yo tampoco" Kaname la miró a los ojos, moviendo sus hombros rígidos "Parecía…feliz"

Tooru agarro sus manos detrás de su espalda y se rio "Ese actor debe de ser importante para él, ¿no crees?"

"¡Takashi-kun!"

"¡Sí!" enderezó su espalda desde mucho antes de agacharse mientras un grito escapaba de la boca de Madara, junto a los pies del chico.

"¡Es ya muy tarde!" Touko apareció desde detrás de él, con el rostro desencajado por la preocupación "¡Estaba preocupada! Son casi las tres. ¡Me dijiste que volverías para las una!"

"Estaba en un estado de pánico que ni siquiera podía comer cuando sugerí que ella y yo podríamos almorzar primero. Espero que no te importe, Takashi-kun" rio Shigeru desde su sitio en la mesa del comedor cuando entraron a la casa.

"Yo –" la alegría que había florecido en el pecho de Takashi fue reemplazada por un miedo desenfrenado "Lo siento. No quería hacer que os preocupaseis. El viaje en tren desde el centro comercial llevó más tiempo del que esperaba" el chico inclinó su postura y se disculpó con sinceridad.

"¿Por qué no te sientas?" Shigeru hizo señas hacia su sitio de siempre en la mesa para cenar "Tú también, Touko. Nos gustaría hablar contigo, Takashi-kun"

El aliento de Takashi se quedó dolorosamente atrapado en su garganta mientras sus pupilas se dilataban. El latido de su corazón era fuerte y rápido en sus oídos, y las palmas de sus manos de repente empezaron a sudar. _Esto había ocurrido antes… ¿Cuándo fue esa vez?_ Sus ojos revolotearon alrededor rápidamente antes de elegir sentarse con sus manos unidas, temblando en su regazo. _Cuando me decían que tendría que mudarme._ Intentó tragar saliva, la boca demasiado seca para formar cualquier palabra coherente. ¿Finalmente se dieron cuenta? ¿Todas las cosas inexplicables que habían ido pasando? ¿Les oyeron por casualidad a Madara y a él hablando del Libro de los Amigos? ¿Natori-san les dio algo? Los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente a una velocidad vertiginosa. Se sentía enfermo, tan enfermo – quería vomitar, pero eso causaría problemas y –

"No has abierto tu regalo de Navidad, Takashi-kun" presionó suavemente Touko, entregándole una caja de tamaño mediano de debajo del árbol.

"¿E-Eh? ¿Qué?" la voz de Takashi era temblorosa "Oh"

Reuniendo más de su valor (no estaba realmente seguro de si sería el último), desenvolvió el regalo, poco a poco, muy lentamente. Empezó con el lazo rojo, siguiendo con el papel de regalo de un profundo verde. Los Fujiwara le miraban atentamente, sin decir una palabra más. Cuando la cubierta de la caja finalmente fue revelada, Takashi se congeló. No podía moverse de la posición en la que estaba. Estupefacto y sin palabras, estaba completamente perdido. Su miedo anterior simplemente estaba olvidado, asombrado por lo que estaba en la mesa, justamente frente a él.

"Habíamos estado considerándolo durante un tiempo…" Shigeru escogió sus palabras con cuidado, mirando una vez más a su esposa antes de continuar "Y hemos decidido darte esto. Será mucho más sencillo para todos nosotros ahora – podemos hablar contigo en cualquier momento, siempre y cuando cargues la batería"

Ante el sonido de sus palabras, Takashi alzó la cabeza y solo miró a Shigeru.

"Los dos primeros números registrados son los nuestros. Touko se preocupa demasiado, ¿sabes?" Shigeru se rio por lo bajo mientras su esposa respondió con un bufido de indignación "Y no es bueno para su corazón, por lo que dice ella…"

"¡Shigeru-san!" Touko no sabía si sentirse exasperada o empezar a reírse junto a su esposo.

"No, no puedo… no puedo aceptar algo tan ca –" Takashi intentó argumentar.

"Por favor, acéptalo, Takashi-kun" le interrumpió bruscamente Touko "Tienes que aceptarlo. A menos que quieras que me preocupe muchísimo"

"Pero es un _móvil_ –"

"Takashi-kun" interrumpió Shigeru esta vez, severo, resultando en el chico alzando su cabeza para mirarle con ojos que reflejaban su conflicto interno "Nada" Una sonrisa cariñosa adornaba los rasgos del hombre de mediana edad y sus ojos se suavizaron increíblemente "Nada puede ser nunca demasiado caro, al pagarnos con la alegría y la felicidad de tenerte con nosotros"

El corazón de Natsume Takashi se detuvo una vez más… antes de empezar a latir de nuevo…Un latido, dos latidos…dolorosamente…Cantando su propia melodía…

Las gotas saladas aterrizaron con un casi inaudible golpeteo en el envase de plástico con el nuevo teléfono dentro, brillando intensamente bajo las luces de la cocina. Shigeru y Touko contuvieron la respiración, asustados de haber hecho algo mal por accidente.

"–cias…" se atragantó Takashi por un sollozo, necesitando un enorme esfuerzo para detener el temblor de sus hombros "Gra-Gracias"

Touko cogió su mano con la derecha y Shigeru con la izquierda, con el pecho hinchándose victoriosamente. Madara descansaba debajo de la mesa, pensativo, eligiendo permanecer en silencio.

Mientras las lágrimas continuaban su flujo constante de lágrimas por sus mejillas, Takashi esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que esas palabras por si solas fuesen suficientes para transmitir toda su gratitud y amor a estas dos personas que eran muy, muy preciadas.

"¿Qué _es_ esto?" los dedos de Takashi se pasearon por todo el exquisito artículo.

Era un papel fino, tenía la forma de una gota de agua brillante y brillaba con todos los siete colores del arco iris. Solo un poco más grande que la uña del pulgar, lo hacía un curioso anillo cuando se lo puso en el dedo, en vez de tapa simple que había esperado. Entonces Madara entró contoneándose a la habitación con semblante muy satisfecho, chupando otro bastón de caramelo (con sabor a fresa en esta ocasión). Alcanzó a ver a Takashi a sus espaldas, con una mano sosteniendo un objeto brillante y otro frotándose los ojos hinchados.

El dulce a medio comer cayó ruidosamente al suelo mientras la mandíbula de Madara se abría.

"Natsume, ¿de dónde has sacado eso?" saltó por encima, aterrizando no muy suavemente en el plano vientre, provocando un sorprendido grito de dolor del propietario de cabello plateado del Libro de los Amigos.

Con un golpe más rápido en lo que el nieto de Reiko podía parpadear, Madara estaba ahora balanceando el objeto con las garras.

"¡Nyanko-sensei!" Takashi se levantó y se puso en pie "Devuélveme eso – ¡Lo vas a arañar! ¡Es de Natori-san!"

"¡Estúpido!" la cabeza de Madara se estrelló con la frente de Takashi, haciendo que el cuerpo delgado cayese "¿No sabes lo que es esto?"

"¡Ow! ¡Sensei!" gruñó Takashi, sosteniéndose un momento la muy dolorida frente "¿Por qué tú–?"

"¡Saludos~!" una voz femenina flotó sensualmente sobre ellos "¡Vaya, Natsume! ¿Cuándo conseguiste una escala de sirena, de entre todas las cosas?"

"¡Hinoe!" Takashi y Madara dejaron su pelea, con los dedos de Takashi pellizcando las mejillas de Madara y la pata de Madara justo a punto de golpear la barbilla de Takashi.

"¡Natsume-sama~!" toda una horda de youkais pasaron a través de la ventana del dormitorio de Takashi, el coro de voces emocionadas impregnando su espacio personal.

De repente fue empujado contra la puerta.

"¡Esperad, parad!" Takashi les detuvo lo mejor que pudo, sosteniéndose con sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas "¡Dije que todos podríais venir a esta casa! ¿Qué –?" su horror creció cuando se sentaron en una especie de semicírculo con él en medio, empezando a verter el sake "¿Qué estáis –?"

"¡Feliz Navidad!" todos ellos levantaron las copas hacia él.

Todos ellos. Hinoe, Chobihige, el kappa, Benio, el youkai que se parecía a un rábano (sosteniendo su larga cuerda), el youkai con un ojo y su compañero que parecía un toro (llamados Chukyuu A y B, respectivamente) y algunos otros menores.

¡Y no se fueron hasta pasadas las cuatro de la tarde!

"¡Takashi-kun! ¿Está todo bien?" la voz de Touko venía de abajo.

"¡Sí! ¡Solo me tropecé con algo!" gritó en respuesta.

Takashi se dejó caer al suelo, en una posición con las piernas cruzadas y dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota, en una pérdida de palabras. Abrió el puño, solo para ver lo que había estado apretando dentro.

"¡Oh~!" Benio se lanzó sobre Takashi "¡Qué exquisito! Es una escama de sirena. Una muy buena, también"

"¿Nyanko-sensei?" se giró hacia el gato para su confirmación.

"¡ _Eso_ es lo que he estado intentando decirte!" Madara dejó su taza con enfado sobre la mesa "Una escala de sirena es tan dura como un diamante. Nada si no eso mismo sería capaz de dañarla"

"¡Vaya, Madara-sama!" Benio se escabulló hacia el gato de arcilla blanca, con estrellas en sus ojos "¡Qué valiente! ¿Cómo fue la pelea? ¡Estoy seguro de que no fue rival para usted! ¿Desgarraste su cola con sus magníficos colmillos?"

"No,no" Chukyuu A sacudió su mano con desdén "¡Debe de haber sido Natsume-sama el que la hizo caer con sus puños purificadores!"

"¡Puños! ¡Puños!" le siguió Chukyuu B.

"Jojojo…. Como esperaba de Natsume-sama" Chobihige cubrió su boca detrás de la manga larga de color verde.

"¿Eh?" Takashi retrocedió ante el shock "¿Hay que matar a una sirena para conseguir esto?"

Hinoe soltó una carcajada, después de casi ahogarse con el humo de su pipa "Ese es el método tradicional de conseguir una. Se puede dar como regalo también, si uno ha ganado suficiente gratitud de una sirena. Cuanto más fuerte se la sirena, más hermosas serán las escamas"

Takashi giró su muñeca, dejando que la escama captúrasela luz desde diferentes direcciones. Brillaba de diferentes colores en cada angulo, y todos los colores podían verse si se colocaba plana. Se sentía atraído por ella, pareciendo apreciar su belleza con cada segundo que pasaba.

"Los youkai a menudo darían cualquier cosa para conseguir una de esas" explicó un pequeño "Incluso sus vidas. Los rumores dicen que concede al propietario protección contra el mal. Pero también lo hace una muy buena joya. Es popular entre los kappa también"

"Natori-san…" expresó su nombre, tratando de imaginar cómo consiguió el exorcista obtener algo así.

 _¿Todavía está aquí?_ Las alegres bromas a su alrededor se atenuaron. _Yo…quiero verle._

"¡Ah!" el kappa dejó su taza de sake cuando vio el brillo de la escala "¡Natsume-sama! ¿Es una escala de sirena?"

"Sí" Takashi abrió la palma de su mano cerrada, dejando que el kappa la viese.

La criatura del mar prácticamente se derritió, como si hubiese pasado horas fuera del agua en un caluroso día de verano.

"¿Eh? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas agua?" Takashi miró alrededor, buscando una fuente.

"No, Natsume-sama. No es eso" el kappa negó con la cabeza tristemente "es solo que he sido engañado por otro youkai para que le consiga una escama de sirena. He buscado por todos lados una lo suficientemente encantadora para que le satisfaga en las últimas semanas, pero fue en vano. Si no la encuentro en seis meses, ¡dijo que tendría que limpiar su río por el resto de mi vida!"

Los otros Ayakashi alrededor de él silbaron, sorbieron su sake y simpatizaron con él mientras contaba su historia, diciéndole 'bebe' y 'olvídate de eso' por esta noche. Madara tenía un ojo en Takashi, sus orejas retorciéndose perezosamente. El nieto de Reiko parecía estar luchando consigo mismo, la agitación estaba escrita en toda su cara. Se aferraba a la escama con fuerza, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia adelante, con el largo flequillo proyectando una sombra sobre la parte superior de su rostro. El gato se encaminó hacia él, sentándose en frente de su rodilla. El otro Ayakashi continuó la fiesta, sin darse cuenta de la angustia de su Natsume-sama.

"Sensei…" Takashi extendió la mano, apañándoselas para mostrar una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba la parte superior de la cabeza de Madara.

 _¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto tan egoísta? Al final, es solo una escama. Puedo dársela fácilmente al kappa para que se libre del acuerdo. Es solo que… todo de repente, no quiero dejarla ir._ Su mano dejó de acariciar. _¿Es porque era de Natori-san? Pasó por todo los problemas para conseguirme una. ¿Realmente debería regalarla así como así?_

"…Hablando de lo cual, hubo un humano que pudo vernos hoy" Chukyuu A se cruzó de brazos y asintió con gravedad "Fue extremadamente grosero. Estábamos haciendo una nueva bandera para Natsume-sama mientras veníamos de camino aquí y, por supuesto, teníamos el nombre de Natsume-sama escrito en ella. ¡Ese hombre echó un vistazo y se rio!"

"¡Se rio, se rio!" dijo Chukyuu B con menos indignación.

"¡Y siguió su camino felizmente antes de que pudiésemos reaccionar! Chico, si pudiese ponerle las manos encima…"

Un par de pequeñas pero fuertes manos le sacudieron por los hombros antes de que pudiera continuar con el resto de su queja.

"¿El hombre tenía los ojos rojos? ¿Llevaba también un sombrero negro y un par de gafas?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí, Natsume-sama!" replicó Chukyuu A, incrédulo "¿Le conoces?"

"¿A dónde fue?"

"¿Eh?" el Chukyuu se rascó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño en un esfuerzo por recordar "Si no recuerdo mal, el santuario viejo y destartalado cerca de Yatsuhara. ¿Recuerdas? Jugamos al escondite –"

"¡Enseguida vuelvo!" el joven echó a correr sin mirar hacia atrás.

"¡Natori-san!" jadeó Takashi, tropezando al reconocer el conocido sombrero y abrigo.

"¡Natsume!" la cabeza de Shuuichi se giró bruscamente en su dirección, aturdido "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Takashi se había inclinado, con las manos en las rodillas, jadeando con fuerza.

"¿Estabas huyendo de otro youkai de nuevo?" Shuuichi le ayudó a incorporarse "¿O estabas siendo tan imprudente como siempre?" Takashi le lanzó una dura mirada.

Pero no fue muy eficaz, mientras que la preocupación pronto se filtraba en su tono.

"No" la respiración de Takashi se ralentizó y sus palabras se hicieron más claras "Es solo que…el regalo…"

"Oh" Shuuichi parpadeó una vez "¿No te gusta?"

"No. No es eso" Takashi de aclaró la garganta antes de hablar de nuevo "Me gusta. De verdad. Pero aquí hay un kappa que la necesita más que yo y – ¿Fuiste por muchos problemas para conseguirla?"

"¿Problemas?" el ceño de Shuuichi se frunció "No, no realmente. Había un hombre que no sabía que los peces de colores estaba cuidando eran realmente una sirena. La sirena había puesto un hechizo sobre él, haciéndole tener constantes pesadillas de ahogarse. Así que solo la compré y la llevé de vuelta al mar"

"¿Y ella te dio la escama a cambio?"

"Justamente" Shuuichi asintió "¿Qué es esto, Natsume? Estás actuando extraño – preguntándome sobre esto de la nada"

Una realización repentina golpeó a Takashi. No le importaba si el actor había arriesgado su vida para conseguir la escama o si simplemente la recogió de la calle.

No quería desprenderse de ella.

"Conociéndote, seguramente querías darle la escama al kappa, ¿verdad?" Shuuichi se rio entre dientes mientras el chico asentía "Entonces deberías. En el momento en que te la di, pasó a ser tuya. Puedes haces con ella lo que quieras"

"Pero… me la diste _tú_ , Natori-san" las palabras salieron antes de que Takashi pudiese detenerlas.

Los ojos de Shuuichi se abrieron ampliamente detrás de sus gafas.

"Estoy feliz de que encuentres mi regalo tan valioso para ti, Natsume" Shuuichi sujetó su hombro con ternura mientras se encontraba con la mirada de Natsume "Mm, ¿Qué tal si te consigo otro regalo de Navidad, entonces?"

Takashi le fulminó con la mirada "Eso no tiene gracia, Natori-san"

"Entonces, ¿y si lo compenso con un beso?" Shuuichi rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Takashi, tirando más cerca de él hasta que sus frentes estaban cerca de tocarse.

"¿Qu–?"

Vio a Shuuichi apoyarse en…Y…

¡Uck!

Los suaves labios se presionaron ligeramente en la punta de la nariz durante solo dos segundos.

Su mirada se amplió diez veces.

"Pfff" los hombros de Shuuichi empezaron a temblar mientras intentaba controlar su reacción "Jajajajaja… ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Es solo que parecías tan – jajaja – serio"

"Oye. Eso de ahora fue acoso sexual, ¿no?" Takashi estaba claramente muy molesto.

"Es normal sentirse de ese modo, Natsume" el hombre se encogió de hombros, evitando la pregunta sin problemas "Te sentirías muy apegado a algo que te diesen los Fujiwara o alguno de tus otros amigos, ¿verdad? Es lo mismo. Si es preciado para ti, por supuesto estarías renuente a darlo o tirarlo"

Takashi se relajó en sus brazos, sintiendo algo del peso disminuir en su corazón "Se lo daré al kappa…" se detuvo y entonces añadió "Mañana"

"Ya veo" el exorcista le sonrió con complicidad.

Los dos se quedaron así durante un tiempo, relajados en el calor del abrazo. El silencio que se había formado entre ellos era cómodo.

"¡Oh, sí!" Takashi dio unos golpecitos en el antebrazo de Shuuichi "Natori-san, ¿tienes algo de papel?"

"Natsume" Shuuichi le guiñó el ojo, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese la columna de Takashi "Estás preguntándole a un Natori"

Shuuichi soltó su agarre en Natsume, sacando una hoja en blanco, aparentemente de la nada. La muñeca de papel crujió mientras Takashi la cogía.

"¿Un papel _normal_?" dijo Takashi, exasperado.

"Este no está encantado. Simplemente tiene la misma forma"

"Bien entonces" Takashi presionó el pedazo de papel contra la mano morena "Feliz Navidad, Natori-san"

…

"¿Eh?" Shuuichi estaba en algún punto entre desconcertado y totalmente confundido "¿Na-Natsume-kun? ¿Qué…?"

"Es un cupón en blanco" aclaró Takashi "Escribe lo que quieras. Solo…nada demasiado caro" acabó sin mucha convicción.

"Realmente _eres_ un buen chico" murmuró Shuuichi con lo que se podría llamar temor.

Una mano cálida y conocida descendió sobre la cabeza de Takashi, moviéndose a un ritmo al que había empezado a acostumbrarse. Solo una vez…solo esta vez…se permitiría ser un poco egoísta y, con duda, cerró los ojos, apoyándose en el toque. La mano desapareció poco tiempo después, y se oyó el ruido de una pluma pasando por encima del papel. Takashi vio al actor escribir conteniendo la respiración, en parte porque esperaba poder permitírselo y, por otra parte, porque quería, sinceramente, conseguir algo que Shuuichi quisiese.

La pluma se cerró y el papel le fue devuelto.

Escrito en ellas estaban las palabras 'No seas temerario'.

"Natori-san…"

"No lo olvides, Natsume" dijo Shuuichi mientras guardaba la pluma "Que eres apreciado por la gente" inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado "y supongo que los yokais a tu alrededor también. Así que…intenta tener un poco de auto-preservación. Nos vendrá bien a todos"

"¡Estoy eternamente agradecido, Natsume-sama! ¡Esta escama es simplemente perfecta!" lloró el kappa con lágrimas de felicidad, postrándose "¡Gracias a usted, no tendré que preocuparme por tener que limpiar el lecho del río durante el resto de mi vida! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!"

"Me alegro por eso" la sonrisa de Takashi era genuina mientras veía cómo el kappa prácticamente saltaba fuera de su habitación.

Takashi exhaló lentamente, a través de la nariz mientras se tumbaba en el suelo y se quedaba mirando el techo. Rodando hacia su lado, cogió algo que era pequeño y blanco. Sus dedos, aun sin estar acostumbrados al dispositivo, lentamente apretaron los botones que estaban iluminados.

 **Para: Natori-san**

 **De: Natsume**

 **Mensaje:**

 **Le di la escama al kappa. Estaba muy contento.**

Sus dedos se detuvieron, ligeramente apoyados en el teclado. Pasaron unos segundos antes de reanudar el tecleo.

 **Gracias por tu ayuda.**

Cerrando totalmente el teléfono, se lo guardó en el bolsillo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.


End file.
